This invention relates to a protector for the starting grip of an outboard motor and more particularly to a device that will prevent inadvertent manual operation of the manual starter of an outboard motor.
As is well known, many outboard motors employ a mechanism for manual starting. Such mechanisms may be employed either alone or as a backup to the electric starter of the outboard motor. If a manual starter of the recoil type is provided, it is the normal practice to provide a starter handle or grip at the end of the pull starting rope which the operator grasps and pulls to start the outboard motor. Normally at least the starter handle is exposed from externally of the protective cowling of the outboard motor so as to permit the manual starting. Although this type of device has general practicality, it does permit the handle to be exposed in such a manner that it may be inadvertently operated by the operator when the outboard motor is running. If manual operation of the pull starter is attempted when the motor is running, there may be damage to the starter mechanism or to the motor itself.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved device for insuring against inadvertent operation of the manual starter of an outboard motor.
It is a further objection of this invention to provide an improved arrangement for precluding manual starting of an outboard motor except when desired.
The exposed manual starter or starter handle of outboard motors tends to create an unsightly appearance or one which does not suggest a modern, streamline configuration.
It is, therefore, a further object of this invention to provide a protective cover for the pull handle of a manual starter for an outboard motor which blends into the remaining protective cowling to give a smooth and streamlined overall configuration.
Recently, it has been proposed to employ separate lubricating systems for even small manual started outboard motors. Such separate lubricating systems include an oil reservoir or oil storage tank that is positioned in proximity to the outboard motor and specifically to the engine of the outboard motor. Although such tanks may be contained or confined within the protective cowling, this does not lend itself to convenient replenishment of the oil within the tank when required.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved arrangement for facilitating filling of a lubricant storage tank that is contained within the protective cowling of the outboard motor and which will, nevertheless, prevent leakage of external liquids such as rain or the like to the interior of the protective cowling.